Eternal Snow (Re-Edit version)
by dcgirl91
Summary: Xanatos is hosting a charity event for the police force and has ask one person from each precinct to perform for the event. So who is chosen to represent the 23rd precinct, none other than Elisa Maza. Will she go through with it? What would this performance do to her and Goliath's relationship? What is Elisa going to do for the performance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here once again rewriting one of my old stories. I like this story and I thought it was time it deserves a rewrite. I got this story idea after anime show I watched a long time ago. I fell in love with the anime but more importantly the songs the main character sang. After hearing the songs on YouTube again I decided to use their songs and create a story around them. I'm using the English translation for the stories (of course I change the lyrics, so it flows better) So sit back, relax and enjoy the latest version of Eternal Snow.**

It was a quiet winter evening as Elisa and Matt walk down the street. They were heading to the Eyrie Building to talk to Xanatos, much to Elisa's dismay. Matt glance at Elisa, who wasn't in the greatest of moods.

'She hasn't said a word since we left the precinct. I guess she's still upset with what the Captain told everyone.' Matt thought back that occurred half an hour ago.

 _Flashback_

 _The 23_ _rd_ _precinct was alive. Cops running around, working on paperwork. But that all stopped when the Captain came out from her office._

" _Everyone gather round I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped what they were doing as they waited for their Captain to speak._

" _I just got off the phone with the mayor. He informed me that is going to be a charity event for the police force. He knows that funds have been low, especially for helping those families who's lost loved ones in the line of duty. So, this charity will benefit us in the long run." Everyone was excited to hear that the mayor is willing to help the police force._

" _Alright, settle down. Now, this charity event is different from other previous ones. The host of the event has informed the mayor that he wants one person per precinct to represent in a special performance."_

" _What kind of performance, Cap?" An officer asked._

" _Well, according to what the mayor told me, it could anything, a dance, song number, an act, whatever the performer desires."_

" _Who gets to represent our precinct?" Matt asked._

 _The Captain smiled, "Our very own Detective Elisa Maza, that's who?"_

" _What?!" Everyone turned and stared at Elisa, who was shock to say the least. Nobody in the precinct knew if Elisa had a talent, she never talks about herself outside the police station, so they don't know what exactly she could do._

 _Elisa, still shock at what the captain just said, 'Out of all the people in this station, why did she choose me?'_

" _Captain…. this must be a mistake. I can't represent us."_

" _There's no mistake, Maza. You're the one chosen." The Captain said._

" _But, why me. I don't have a talent or anything. So, why did you choose me?"_

" _Oh, I didn't choose you, detective."_

 _Elisa was confused, "Wait, if you didn't choose me, then who did?"_

" _The host of the charity event, David Xanatos."_

 _As soon as she heard that name, Elisa wanted to kill him. 'Xanatos is so dead when I see him.'_

" _And another thing, Maza the event will be held in one weeks' time at the castle."_

" _What?!" Elisa couldn't believe it. Not only does she have to figure out what she had to do for the event she only had one week to do it. What's even worse the event is held at the castle, where her friends live. 'I'm so dead.'_

 _The Captain place a firm hand of Elisa's shoulder, "Don't worry Elisa, everyone in the station has faith in you. You'll do fine. Now, Xanatos wants you to go to his building, to get more information about what's going to happen. Matt, why don't you go with her, for moral support."_

" _No problem, Captain. Let's go, Elisa." Matt practically pushed Elisa out the door._

 _End Flashback._

Matt glance at Elisa again. He could see that Elisa has a lot in her mind.

After a while, they pair made it to the Eyrie Building. They walk towards the elevator, which leads them to the top floor; where the castle resides. As soon as the elevator doors closed Elisa let out a sigh.

"Hey, you finally said something. I mean you sighed but it's something." Matt tried to lift her mood up at least a little bit.

Elisa couldn't help but smile a bit, "Sorry, Matt. It's just…is this really happening. Did the Captain say what I thought she said or did you and I have the same nightmare?"

"Sorry Elisa, but this nightmare is true."

"Perfect." Elisa angrily crossed her arms in front of her and she lean up against the elevator wall.

"Elisa, you should be honored. I mean this is your chance to shine and show everyone the true you. Besides, this is for a great cost."

Elisa sighed, "I am honored, Matt. Truly, I am. But…I can't do this. Performing in front of people isn't my forte. There's a lot of pressure in that. And knowing Xanatos he'll find a way for the guys to see the performance. Which means more pressure for me to perform well. I don't want to look like a total loser in front of Gol-um them. I don't want to look like a loser in front of them."

Elisa quickly turned her head away as she began to blush, 'I almost said Goliath, how embarrassing.'

Matt smirked a bit. He knew how Elisa felt about Goliath and vice versa. 'Poor girl blushing like a school girl.'

"I want you to listen to me, Elisa. You have nothing to worry about. Remember what the Captain said we have faith in you. I know that whatever you do you will be amazing at. Because, you're an amazing person. I see it and I know _he_ sees it too."

Elisa let the words sink in. She knew what Matt was saying to her, but she still didn't like the idea. "You're right Matt. Thanks for the confidence."

"Hey, what are best friends for."

"Yeah, and since you're my best friend I need you to do me a big favor."

"What is it?" He asked

"Promise me that we keep this on the down low from the guys. At least for the time being."

Matt gave her a confused look, "Why? They're going to find out about it. Why keep it a secret?"

"I know they'll find out about it, but I don't want them to know just yet. Like I said it's a lot of pressure and I don't want them to get their hopes up too high."

"I get it. Don't worry I won't say anything."

Elisa playfully punch him in the shoulder, "Thank Matt, you're awesome."

Matt rub his shoulder, "Hehe, no problem and ouch you punch hard."

They laughed as the elevator doors open. They step out and were greeted by Owen. "Good evening, Ms. Maza, Mr. Bluestone. Mr. Xanatos is expecting you. Please follow me."

They make their way to Xanatos office. The long walk was quiet, mostly because Owen wasn't much of a talker. They reached the office and enter. Sure, enough Xanatos was sitting behind his desk looking over some paperwork.

"Mr. Xanatos the detectives are here." Owen announced

Xanatos stop what he was doing. "Ah, thank you, Owen You may go now." Owen silently nodded and left the room. Leaving the three of them alone. Xanatos smiled at the two.

"Elisa, Matt thanks for coming."

Matt glance over at Elisa, who was ready to kill him. He was the first to respond. "Thanks for inviting us and for the charity event you're doing."

"It's no problem. After all this is for a good cost and it will give people a chance to shine and be on the spot light." Xanatos smile at Elisa when he said that last part. Elisa just glare at him.

"Listen Xanatos, I don't know what exactly your motive for is doing this, but I will swallow my pride for two seconds to thank you for what you're doing." She crosses her arms still glaring at him, "So…. thank you."

Xanatos smile by her gesture, though very small one, "Well, I'm very touch by it Elisa. And believe me there's no motive, no tricks what so ever."

Elisa soften her glare, "Then let me ask you this, out of everyone in the station why did you pick me to do the performance."

"Because, out of everyone in the station you have a talent. A talent that needs to be share."

Elisa finally lowered her guard, 'Maybe Xanatos has his heart in the right place.' Then something dawned on her, "Wait, what talent?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about it to?" Matt said.

"I'll show you." Xanatos type something on his computer. Suddenly, a screen appeared from the ceiling. Xanatos type a few key strokes as a video pop up.

"It's me." Elisa said. Sure, enough the video showed Elisa standing onto of one of the towers. The wind blowing through her hair. Elisa look at her watch and sighed.

" _Man looks like I got here a little too early. The guys are probably still on patrol. Oh well, might as well get comfortable." Elisa sat at the ledge of the tower. She took out her Walkman and decided to listen to some music._

" _A little music will help pass the time." She put on her headphones on and hit the play button. The music starts to play as Elisa began to hum with the melody. She closed her eyes and began to sing…_

 _Tell me why it is, that my heart has forgotten,_

 _What it's like to love someone?_

 _Soon we will, have to part our ways, and meet again another day_

 _For that is what I see, how you and I are meant to be_

 _Remembering' the days when we were very young, I watched as you tied my shoes in the sun, And suddenly you smiled at me, so timidly, and I was taken by surprise,_

 _When I saw the light, in your eyes_

 _I just don't want to fall in love, for the sake of wanting love, yet it was you,_

 _Who gave me strength and courage to love openly_

 _From now until the end of time, we promised on this journey,_

 _That no matter what occurs, these hands will never part... forever_

Matt and Elisa watch as the video continued. Elisa was beet red from both embarrassment and anger.

'That's it. I'm going to die of embarrassment. But not before I kill Xanatos first for filming me singing!'

Matt, on the other hand, was in awe with Elisa's singing voice. 'Her voice is so beautiful and soothing. It's nothing I've ever heard of before.'

They continue to watch the video. Matt was amused by how much Elisa was getting into the song she was singing. Elisa just wanted the video to end. Luckily for her the song was at its endpoint.

 _I just don't want to fall in love, for the sake of wanting love, yet it was you,_

 _Who gave me strength and courage to love openly_

 _From now until the end of time, we promised on this journey,_

 _That no matter what occurs, these hands will never part... forever_

 _Elisa opened her eyes, as she did she spotted the clan heading her way. "Right on time. If they heard me singing, I would die of embarrassment." She put away her Walkman as the clan landed._

" _Hey guys, welcome back."_

" _Elisa, what a wonderful sight to see you." Goliath said engulfing her in a hug. Elisa welcomed his hug._

The video stops there. Xanatos looked at the two-detective waiting for their reaction. Elisa of course was red as a tomato. Both of her hands were rolled up into a fit with anger. Matt was still in awe with what he just witnessed. After a few moments of silence, Matt was the first one to speak.

"Wow Elisa…. your voice…that was…. that was incredible."

"What?" This through Elisa off big time.

"I can see why Xanatos picked you. You have an amazing talent, why didn't you tell me you can sing like that."

Elisa's face was the ultimate red at this point, "It be honest, I never thought I was any good. I mean the only time I sing is when I'm alone. So…." Elisa got quiet and very shy, something that Matt has never seen before.

'Is Elisa being shy and embarrassed. This is the first time I've seen her like this.' Matt knew he had to say something. He took a hold of her hand and gentle gave it a squeeze.

"Listen to me Elisa, you have an amazing gift and there is nothing to be ashamed off. I would kill to have a voice like yours. You must do this performance. You need to show everyone the precious gift you have."

"You…. really think my voice is that good?" Elisa asked.

"Let me tell you this, I have never been moved by someone's voice before in my entire life. And grew up with a lot of music so that says a lot."

Xanatos walk up to Elisa, "You see Elisa, that's why I chose you to do the performance. You have this power to move people with your voice. You were blessed with something not many people have. So, what do you say, will you do it?"

Elisa look at the two men in front of her. Seeing their faces, hearing their positive input, they encouragement they had for her she made her decision.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Xanatos smiles, "Excellent, I knew you would." He made his way towards his desk and push the intercom, "Fox, may you come in now."

"Huh?" The two detectives turn to see Fox enter the office.

"Judging by the fact you're still alive and there's no blood anywhere Elisa said yes to the performance."

"Of course, dear."

"Wonderful! I knew you would. After all, seeing that video, you deserve the spot light. At least for one night." Elisa turned and gave Xanatos the biggest death glare she could mustard. Matt saw this and grab her other hand gentle squeezing them to calm her down a bit.

Fox couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry honey, I thought she knew, Guess not. Ha-ha. Anyway, Elisa I need you to come with me."

This caught her attention, "Why?"

"To pick out your outfit of course. You need to look your best for the performance. Not to mention for a certain gargoyle." Fox whisper that last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, anyways we need to get going we don't want to keep our guest waiting."

Elisa raised an eyebrow, "What guest?"

"You'll see." Fox smirked. Elisa didn't like the sound of this, but she didn't have much choice.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Do you mind checking on the guys for me, Matt? Looks like I won't be able to."

"Sure, I can do that." Matt said.

"Oh, and if they ask where I am just make up something."

"Will do."

"Let's go Elisa, no time to waste." Fox grabbed her hand from Matt and led her out the office, not knowing what exactly is in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt quietly made his way to the entertainment room in the castle. Fox told him that the clan was hanging around there since they didn't have to go on patrol tonight.

'I kinda wish they went on patrol. I have no idea what to say to the guys about Elisa.' He's been rattling his brain, trying to figure out what to say. They always ask about her when she's not around.

'Guess I can tell them she's working. That usually works.' He stops at the door entrance, "Alright, here goes." He enters the room and see the boys watching tv, all except Goliath and Angela who are no where to be found.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Good evening, lad." Hudson greeted him.

"Sup, Matt. What brings you here?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah and where's Elisa. She's usually with you." Lex said.

Matt tense up a bit, "Oh, um…Elisa's at the station. Yeah, she had to go in earlier. We're so back up on paperwork she wanted to get a start on it. But she asked me to check on you guy before my shift starts."

"Oh!" The boy reacted.

"What are you guys watching, anyways?"

"Die Hard wanna join us." Broadway asked while eating his breakfast.

"Love to but can't. I have to be at the station soon. But, hey where's Angela and Goliath?"

"Angela somewhere in the castle with Fox. She said something about "having some much-needed girl time." Whatever that means." Lex said.

"I see." Matt thought for a sec, 'I guess Fox told Angela about the charity thing.'

"And Goliath's at the library." Hudson said.

"Cool, well I'm going to see the Big Guy before I head out. See ya." Matt brisk his way to the library. As he enters the room, he spots the giant lavender gargoyle reading in one of the couches.

"Hey there."

Goliath stop reading to greet his guest, "Hello Matt."

"Whatcha, reading?"

"War and Peace."

"Ah Tolstoy the mad Russian. Well so I've been told."

Goliath look at him, "I didn't know you read this book."

Matt smile sheeply, "Well, read is such a strong word. I had to read that book for a college course. I read the first few chapters, but that book was so huge, and I had the attention span of a -peanut so I got bored and decided to watch the movie instead."

Goliath chuckled a bit, it was the first time Matt heard his chuckle, "Hm, it is a big book, but the read is well worth it."

"Maybe I'll give it a shot again, someday."

"Glad to hear, so what bring you here to the castle tonight. Is Elisa with you?"

Once again Matt tensed up, it was one thing to lie to the trio and Hudson but Goliath…he was a whole other story. 'If he ever found out about me lying to him, I'm so die.'

"Well, Elisa wanted to come but couldn't."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. To say the least. She just had a lot of paperwork to do tonight and she wanted to get a head start on it. So, she went in a little early. She asked me if I could stop by the castle before my shift started just to check up on you guys."

"I…I see." Matt could hear the disappointment in his voice. He felt bad for lying to him, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

"I better get going. Don't want Elisa to think I left her with _all_ the paperwork."

"Yes, I know how much Elisa detest doing paperwork. Have a good evening, Matt."

"You, too Goliath." Matt left the gargoyle alone in the library. Goliath tried to focus back on his reading but couldn't. He thoughts began to shift towards Elisa. He'll admit he was disappointed that Elisa didn't show up tonight. His highlight of every evening, every night he awakes up from his stone sleep was Elisa. His heart soar through the night sky whenever her presence was near. Each passing evening his connecting with his human friend grew stronger and stronger. Which in-turn made his love for her even more such. The night they shared their first and only kiss was magical. He never thought in a thousand years he would find love again, but he did. He found his love again, his Elisa. However, there was something still lingering in his mind.

'Elisa, I love you and we shared the most wonderous moment together but…was that moment not meant to last…' Ever since they shared the kiss he felt as though Elisa hasn't truly open up to him. He still feels the walls surrounding her heart. He to, had his fair share of walls surrounding his but he has let the walls slowly crumble down.

'Elisa, will you let your walls crumble or are you afraid…afraid of me?' Not wanting to think about it any longer, Goliath returned his attention back to his reading.

Meanwhile Fox led Elisa into one of the castle's secluded areas, "Don't worry no one will find us here."

"Fox, maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean I don't have a clue on what to wear or how formal I should be or even afford the outfit itself."

Fox smiled "That's why you have us. We'll make sure that you are the belle of the ball. And don't worry about the cost David already paid for it. On my require, no doubt."

"Fox, you shouldn't have—wait what do you mean by _us!_ "

Fox didn't answer as she led Elisa to one of the doors in the area. Fox open the door and Elisa's jaw dropped. Inside the room there were racks upon racks of beautiful formal gowns in vase colors. Elisa was overwhelmed with the all the gowns she was about to put on.

"Fox?" Suddenly they heard some giggling coming from behind the curtain. Slowly, Elisa walk towards the curtain. She grabs a hold onto the curtain and pulled.

Angela jumped out from the curtain, engulfing Elisa in a hug. "Hey, Elisa!"

"An-Angela?! What are you doing here?"

Angela pulled away, "Well Fox told me about the charity event and the performance your doing. She asked me to help you pick out an outfit."

Elisa glare at Fox, "Did she now?"

Fox shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say. Angela needs some girl time and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Elisa, if you don't want me here I can always leave. I didn't mean to bother you or anything." Elisa could hear the sad tone in her voice when Angela said that. She didn't want to hurt the young gargoyles' feelings. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No, no Angela I want you to stay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just…. I wanted to keep this a secret. I'm a little nervous about performing and well…"

Angela smiled, "Don't worry, I totally understand. Your secrets safe with me. Especially from my father."

Elisa hug the young gargoyle, "Thank you."

Fox couldn't help but tease the two of them, "Oh, it's so nice sees a mother and daughter hanging out and getting alone." Elisa and Angela blush at the comment.

"Now, then let's get started shall we. Elisa why don't you head to curtain while Angela and I pick out some gowns for you to try on." Elisa did as she was told and heads towards the curtain. Angela and Fox began their search for the perfect outfit. One by one Elisa tried on a gown and one by one the gowns didn't fit Elisa. They needed a gown that shows offs Elisa's inner and outer beauty. After spending hours trying on gowns hope was dwindling.

"Guys, we've been at this for hours. I'm starting to think we'll never find the right gown." Elisa said.

"Don't lose hope just yet." Fox said, "There's a gown in here for you we just have to find it."

"Still…"

"Hey, I think I might have got something." Angela pulled out a gown from the far back of the rack.

"This looks promising. Elisa gives this one a try." Fox handed Elisa the gown and changed. She steps out from behind the curtain and the girls were in awe with what they saw.

"Oh Elisa, you look so beautiful in this gown. Just like a princess in a fairy tale." Angela was enchanted with how beautiful Elisa looked.

"I agree Angela the color, the fit, everything about this gown was made for you. Great pick Angela. What do you think, Elisa?" Fox was pleased that they finally found the gown for the detective.

Elisa look at herself in the mirror, she blushed at what she saw. 'Everything fits so well, and the color is gorgeous. This seems right.'

She turns to the two ladies, who were waiting for an answer. Elisa grinned from ear to ear, "I love it. It's perfect."

The girls were happy to hear, "Oh Elisa, I'm so happy you love it."

"So am I." Elisa went back behind the curtain and change back into her regular clothes.

"Now that we have the gown I just need to make some alterations to it."

"Alright." Elisa handed the gown to Fox.

"It should be ready before your big day."

"Great, and thanks you guys. I'll admit it this was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I had a great time. It's nice to get away from the boys once in a while." Angela said.

"Yeah but all good things must come to an end." Fox pointed out the window. Elisa and Angela saw the sun was about to rise.

"You better head back with the others before Goliath starts to freak out." Angela agree, she knew how her father could be.

"You better head home too, Elisa. You're going to need the rest."

"Why?" Elisa questioned.

"Well, you and David have to discuss the next phase"

"Which is?"

"Picking a song, you need a song to sing for the performance."

"Riiight, forgot about that. I can't wait." They left the room and head out their separate way but not before Angela hug the two goodnight.

"See you guys when I wake up."

"Have a good sleep Angela." Angela ran up the stairs and towards the tower where they always sleep.

'Made it with few moments to spare.' She thought as she made her to her spot. Goliath saw her daughter at her spot and was happy to see she was there.

"There you are my daughter, I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was…um…I was with Fox and little Alex all night. We spent some time together. You know some girl time. It was a lot of fun." Angela nervously smile at her father, 'Oh, I hope he bought it.'

Goliath gave it a thought about her explanation, 'Why do I get the feeling she's hiding something.' He knew he wasn't going to get an answer tonight, so he decided to drop it for now.

"Very well. I'm glad you have fun tonight."

"I sure did." Goliath walked to his spot. As soon as he left Angela let out a sigh of relief.

'Boy, that was close.' Angela got to her spot and took her position as the sun rise up in the sky, turning them to stone.


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening Elisa and Matt walk down the snowy streets of Manhattan. They were one their way to the castle. Elisa got a call earlier from Fox. She forgot to mention to Elisa that since she's working on her performance she had the week off to prepare. Elisa couldn't believe it.

" _A week off huh. That's a miracle."_ Fox also reminded her about the task she had to do tonight. Elisa told her she'll be there as soon as possible, thought she wasn't too thrilled about it. She called Matt right after and asked him if he would come along before his shift started. He agrees, since he knew she needed some support. He got to her apartment and made their way to castle.

"By the way did I tell you I have the week off." She said.

"A whole week! Lucky." Matt pouted when he heard that.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I got roped into this, sort of. But it will be nice to have to time off." It was a long time since she had a week off. Elisa didn't count the time she, Goliath, Bronx and Angela were on their Avalon journey.

'Boy, did I get chewed out for that little adventure.' She smiled inward, remembering how her Captain yelled at her for disappearing for months without telling anyone.

'I may have gotten yelled at, but it was all worth it.' Her time away gave her the opportunity to get closer to Goliath. It was during the journey when she realizes she love him. She had a small inkling that she loved him, but she couldn't tell whether it was love or mere friendship. But she got her answer during the Hunter's Moon. After the crazy event that almost cost her, and the clans live she knew that her love for the big gargoyle was real. Her smile grew, remembering the kiss they shared that sunrise.

'It took all my courage to kiss him.' It wasn't easy for Elisa to express herself. For so long Elisa build a wall around her heart. She never thought in a million years someone would break through. But Goliath did. He was able to break through the wall around her heart.

'I still have some barriers surrounding my heart. And Goliath can't get through them. This barrier is something I have break.' Elisa sigh, thinking things over.

Matt glance at Elisa, still deep in thought. Ever since they left the apartment Matt could tell something was eating her up. When she heard her sigh, he knew he had to say something.

"Penny for your thoughts."

This snapped Elisa out of her thoughts, "Oh, it's nothing really. Just thinking."

"About Goliath."

This comment stops her in her tracks, "What makes you say that?"

"You had your Goliath look on."

"My Goliath look?"

"Yeah, anytime you think about Goliath you have this…look on your face. The same way Goliath has one when he thinks about you."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." They stood quietly for a few moment before Elisa spoke.

"When you're right, you're right. I was just thinking about how much has changed between us. I mean we went from being friends to…maybe being something more."

"Isn't that a good thing? This is what you wanted."

"It is but I feel as though I haven't really open up to him. Don't get me wrong, he's one of the few people who broke the walls surrounding my heart and yet…"

Silence fell between the two. Elisa was trying to find the right words to express what she was thinking. Matt broke the silence

"And yet you can't break all the barriers down the way you want to. You still have this barrier inside that it's hard to break through. Not even the person you love can break it. It's something you have to do. It's just a matter of time of how and when you finally do."

"Matt—"

"It's the reason why you're afraid to open up to Goliath. You don't want him to think he's the reason the barrier still up. Or make him think you're afraid of him. Which you're not."

Elisa was stunned by the words Matt spoke, 'It's as if he read my mind and spoke the words I couldn't.'

Elisa warmly smiled, "Matt…that's exactly how I feel. How did you—"

"Because I've been there before. It's not easy and it won't get any easier but once you figure out how to break that barrier everything else will fall to place."

Elisa shook her head, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Matt?"

"Ha-ha cute." Matt sarcastically said.

"He-he, sorry but you hit everything I'm feeling, and you understand what I'm going through."

"Like I said I've been through it before. So, I understand. But trust me when I tell you this. Once that barrier is broken you never want it to go back up."

"I do trust you, Matt. Every word you said I trust." Elisa smiled with gratitude, "Thank you."

Matt was expecting her to punch him in the arm again but what he got was something unexpected. Elisa leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. Matt blushed from embarrassment.

"Whoa."

"Come on we better get going." Elisa started walking as Matt stood there for a few seconds watching his best friend walking further and further away.

'Elisa, you're one special lady. I know you'll get through this.' Matt smiled as he started walking.

They finally made it to the entrance of the building. As they step into the elevator Matt remember something.

"Oh yeah, how did the dress hunt go. Angela help you guys out?"

"How did you—oh never mind. But yes, we found a dress. Fox is making some adjustments and it should be ready before the event."

"That's great. Glad you found something." The elevator doors ding as it opens. As they stepped out the two detectives were greeted by Fox holding baby Alex, and Xanatos.

"Good evening, you two. Are you ready for the next phase, Elisa?" Xanatos asked.

Elisa shrugged her should, "I guess, I don't know."

"Don't be nervous. We have the biggest music collection, so we're bound to find the right song for you. You'll be the talk of the party. Isn't that right Alex?" Little Alex giggled as he reaches out to Elisa.

"See, even Alex agrees." Elisa couldn't help but melt at the sight of little Alex.

"Thanks, little guy." Elisa said as she ruffled his hair.

"Alright, now if you two follow me I'll lead you to the media room." Elisa ruffled Alex's hair once more before following Xanatos to the media room. Once inside Xanatos went straight to the computer.

"Right, now I'm going to bring up some of the most popular music from different genres. We'll listen to snip bits of each song to see what song stand out to you."

"Xanatos, just how many songs are we going to listen to?" Elisa asked

"About 1,000 give or take."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Very."

Elisa moan in annoyance, "Perfect."

"Come one, Elisa. It won't be so bad. Besides, Xanatos is going out of his way to help." Matt said hoping it will ease Elisa a bit.

Elisa huffed, "You're right." Elisa walked up to Xanatos and punched him in the arm, "Thank you."

Xanatos was surprise to say the least, "Of course."

"Let's get this started." Elisa walk to one of the empty seat and got comfortable. Xanatos rubbed his arm as Matt approached him.

"Hey, Elisa punched you. That's a good sign." He whispered.

"What makes you say that" Xanatos asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, she only punches people she actually starts to like. Which mean she's probably starting to forgive you for past mistakes."

"I see. Well this bruise in my arm is well worth it." Xanatos smiled as he selected the first song to listen. Two hours past has they listen to song after song after song. Elisa didn't like any of the songs they listen to. It wasn't because they were bad, in fact some of the songs were really good. But it wasn't what Elisa was looking for. Heck, even Elisa didn't know what she was looking for.

'We've listened to so many different songs but none of them speak to me.' Twenty minutes pass as Matt's watch began to beep.

"Oh crap, sorry Elisa I have to go. My shift starts soon."

"It's alright, Matt. I'll see you later." Matt made his way out the door.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

Elisa smiled, "Thanks for earlier."

Matt smiled back, "No problem. You two play nice now." And with that Matt left, leaving Xanatos and Elisa alone.

"Well Elisa looks like it's just you and me."

Elisa cross her arms, "I'll try to contain on my enjoyment."

"Now, now Elisa I think this is a wonderful opportunity for us. To…build our friendship. After all we're almost practically family." Xanatos smile, hoping it will bring her some ease.

It didn't.

Elisa shivered a bit, "I wouldn't go that far but… I wouldn't mind trying….to build some sort of friendship with you."

This made Xanatos smile even bigger, "Excellent, now let's continue."

Xanatos clicked on the next song. Just like before Elisa shot every song down. 'Why is this so damn hard.' Elisa thought. She assumed that this would be easy, but it was a lot tougher than she anticipated. After another hour, Elisa couldn't take it.

"Ahh! I can't take this. We've spent the last 3 hours listening to every single song and got nothing. This is useless."

"You're right this is useless."

"Thanks for agreeing with me" Elisa angrily said.

"What I meant was it's useless to listen to song that you don't like. I should have asked you what _you_ want out of a song." Xanatos look straight to her eyes, "Elisa, what do you want to sing? What makes you want to sing your heart out?"

"What…. I want to sing?" Elisa's been asking herself the same question for the past three hours.

"I…I don't know exactly. I thought that if I heard the song my heart would decide for me but…I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for."

"Let me ask you this. Why did you sing that song that night at the tower?"

"Why?" He nodded.

"That's easy because it expresses the feelings I've felt for a long time. The feelings for someone I care for deeply. But there's something blocking me for saying it to his face. That's why I sing. I can express my deep feelings for him so easily without any fear or any remorse."

Xanatos listen carefully to what Elisa said, "The barrier around your heart is blocking you isn't it."

Elisa gasped when he said that, "How do you know?"

"I was just like you, Elisa. Before Fox came along I didn't let anyone in. I didn't care about anything. But then Fox came to my life and little by little she broke walls around my heart. However, there was that one barrier. It's something we place to protect ourselves from getting hit but it disappeared when Alex was born. That day I realized that I put that wall up, so I had to bring it down. That's what you need to do Elisa. You need to put that barrier down so Goliath can fully be a part of your heart."

Elisa was astonished at what Xanatos said. 'Just when you think you know someone.' Elisa warmly smiled at him, "Xanatos, thank you. Your words spoke to me. Ha, yours and Matts actually."

"I'm glad I could help. Listen I have an idea. Instead of picking a song why don't you right one. I think this is what you need to break that last barrier in your heart."

"Write my own? I've never done that before."

"It's not going to be easy, but something tells me you can pull it off." Xanatos went to his desk and took out a cd. He walks over to Elisa and hands her the cd.

"Here, I prepared this cd for you. In case we went this route. I had this song made especially for you. Take a listen to it. I think it will help. And don't rush. Let the lyrics come to you."

Elisa takes the cd, "I will, thank you." The look in her eye was enough to give Xanatos the reassurance he needed. They decided to call it a night so Elisa could go home and focus on her lyrics. They exit the media room and stood in the hallway.

"Xanatos, I can't thank you enough for tonight. It wasn't as bad as I thought. You really opened my eyes and help me. I appreciate that."

"Anytime Elisa."

"With that being said I'm going to swallow my pride once again and thank you properly." Elisa surprised Xanatos with a hug, though a quick one.

Xanatos smile, "Elisa, does that mean we're friends."

"We're…getting there. But don't push your luck."

"Good enough for me." Elisa smile back at him as they walk away from the room. Little did they know Goliath watched their little interaction they had. He didn't mean to spy on them, he just happen to walk on by while they were in the hallway. When he heard Elisa thanking him for solving his problems he was shocked.

'I didn't even know, Elisa had any problems. Why didn't she come to me about it?' Goliath walk the opposition direction, 'I thought I broke through Elisa walls they way she did with mine. So, why did she go to Xanatos of all people. She hates him, doesn't she?' He then remembers the hug she gave him.

'Maybe I didn't break through to her, maybe… she didn't love me they way I love her.' So many questions plagued his mind and no answer was given. Heartbroken, Goliath made his way to the library, his place of sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4

Elisa decided to see the guys before leaving for home. Since she's going to be busy for the next couple days, it was best to see them now. The castle was eerily quiet.

'Huh, weird. Normally I would run into at least of the one of them. Wonder where they are?' She continues her walk around the castle until she reached the kitchen. Elisa heard a sound coming from inside.

'Maybe Broadway's inside.' She push the door open and smile at the sight she saw. It was Broadway and Angela kissing in the middle of the kitchen, all covered in flour. Elisa so happy for the two of them,

'Oh, those two. Young and in love.' Elisa decided to make her presence know.

She cleared her throat, "Hello you two."

As soon as the young couple heard someone's voice they quickly pulled away. Nervous that it was Goliath who saw them. Though he doesn't mind their relationship he doesn't like them showing affection in public, mostly around him. So, they usually do it when they are alone. When they saw Elisa, their nervousness disappear.

"Oh umm…hiya Elisa." Broadway shyly said.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, still smiling at the two love birds.

"Oh, Broadway and I found a cookbook at the library and we wanted to try out some of the recipes. We actually just finish making a cake." Angela said.

"Ahhh, I see. That explains the flour on the counter but…it doesn't explain why you're cover from head to toe with it."

Broadway shyly rub his neck, "Well…you see we went a little overboard with the flour."

"We had a flour fight. And it was so much fun. I won of course." Angela said.

Elisa chuckled at the two, "I can see that. Just make sure you guys clean up. I don't want you guys to get into trouble with Goliath."

"Yeah, we don't want that."

"Speaking of which, where is Goliath and the others. Usually, I would run into them."

"Well, Hudson, Lex and Brooklyn decided to go on patrol for a while and Bronx is somewhere in the castle. And Goliath's in the library."

"Of course, he is. Well I wanted to see all of you before I head out. I won't be coming by the castle for a while."

"Why not?" Broadway asked.

"I have some…very important business to attend to and it's going to take a lot of my time. So, I want make sure you guys were ok."

"Oh, alright."

Angela walk up to Elisa and whispered, "I'm guessing your important business is the performance."

"Let's just say a have a lot of work cut out for me."

"Oh, I can't wait. I know you'll be great. If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks,"

"Well, Elisa I wish you the best of luck on your business." The girls laughing knowing the situation.

"What's so funny?" Broadway asked, naive to the situation.

"Nothing." They said causing them to laugh some more. Broadway didn't understand what was going on.

'Maybe it's a girl thing.' He thought.

"Anyways, I'm heading to the library. Tell the others I said hi."

"Will do." Angela said. Elisa left the two love birds and make her way to the library. She enters and spots Goliath, not reading, but staring out the window, very deep in in thought.

'Strange, Goliath's always reading. Wonder what's bothering him.' She quietly walk inside not wanting to startle him. Elisa walk up to him, seeing his face. 'He looks sad and distant.'

Elisa smiled sincerely at him, "Hi Big Guy."

"Elisa." Goliath stare at the window when greeting her. This concern Elisa.

'He didn't even look at me. Something's definitely up.' Elisa moved a little bit closer to him.

"I was surprise to see you not reading tonight. You usually have a stack of books on you he-he."

"There was no…reason to read tonight." Elisa heard his voice, 'Even his voice sounds so distant and angry.'

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Elisa cross her arms over her chest, "Yeah, I'm not buying that. I know you and I know when something is eating you up."

"I told you nothing!" Goliath walk away from the window. Elisa lowered her arms as she moved a bit closer.

"Goliath, please talk to me. Whatever's going on is obvious eating you up. I can help you, why won't you let me in?"

Goliath chuckled sarcastically, "Ha, I could stay the same thing to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never once open up to me willingly. I always have to claw my way through the walls inside your heart in order to get something out of you."

"Goliath, you know that's not true!" She shouted, "I'll admit at first I didn't want to open up to but now…I can't imagine anyone else in my life I can talk to." She whispery said that last part.

"I know that's a lie."

"What?"

"I said I know that's a lie! You said you can't imagine anyone else to talk to but apparently Xanatos can do a better job than me!"

"Goliath, what are you talking about?!"

"I saw you with him, tonight!" He shouted. Elisa step back when he shouted. Goliath never got this anger before and it shock her.

"Goliath let me explain—"

"There's nothing to explain, I've seen enough tonight. You and Xanatos thanking him for a not so bad night. Hugging him for helping you with a major problem in which I didn't even know about! You don't even like Xanatos! But now you're getting close to him!"

Goliath turned away from Elisa. He voice becoming somber, "You how that makes me feel. The person that I care for the most in this world is afraid to talk to me."

"Goliath, I'm not afraid of you." Elisa reach out to touch his shoulder. But as soon as Goliath felt Elisa's hand he shrugged it away.

"Goliath—" Elisa retracted her hand from his shoulder. She felt hurt when he did that.

"I want to know Elisa, is why? Why won't you open up to me? No matter how much I try I can't get through that one barrier you have up. You were able to let that wall down for Xanatos but why not me? Why can't I be that person to you Elisa!"

Goliath turned to face Elisa, "Why can't you just-!" He stop talking as soon as he look at Elisa for the first time tonight. Her head lowered, her shoulders trembling, her fists clenched tightly. 'I've never seen her like this.' He reached out his talons to touch her, "Elisa."

Elisa tried to response to him but a soft sob escape from her mouth. Goliath paused when he heard her sob. 'Is she crying?' This was the last thing Goliath wanted to do. He never intended to hurt her, not in a million years. 'I didn't…. I cause her to…' He tried to reach out to her again; wanting to apologize.

"Elisa…I—" But Elisa didn't want to hear a word as she ran straight to the door. As she did Goliath caught a glance of Elisa's face. His eyes widened when he saw tears running down her face.

"Elisa!" He called out to her as she ran away… away from him.

"Elisa…" He whispery said. Goliath sunk onto the couch. He covers his face ashamed of what he has done. 'Oh Elisa, I'm so sorry. I didn't…. I never wanted…. I…I made you cry.' His eyes welled up with tears, knowing he cause Elisa pain and suffering. "I'm sorry….my love"


	5. Chapter 5

Angela hummed happily as she briskly walk towards the library; carrying two pieces of delicious cake in her talons. After cleaning up the mess she and Broadway made, Angela wanted to share their bake good with her father and Elisa.

'Oh, I hope those two are having fun together.' She smile happily. Ever since their Avalon journey Angela has seen the love between Elisa and her father. And she couldn't be anymore happier for the two of them when they confess their love for each other. 'Sure, it took a life threaten situation to confess their feeling but I'm happy they are together now.' As she turn the corner Angela stop in her tracks.

'What the—' She witness Elisa running away from the library.

"Elisa!" She cried but Elisa didn't listen. Angela watch as her dear friend disappear as she turns the corner.

'What could have happened? I need to talk to father.' Angela settle the cake down on a small table and rush to the library. When she got there, she was surprise to see her father covering his face as though he was ashamed. 'Something's wrong.' Carefully, Angela made her way to where her father was.

"Father?"

Goliath slowly brought his talons down to see his daughter standing next to him, "Angela."

Hearing her father's voice concern her. The sadness and regret was spoken in just one word. 'What in the world could have happened?' Angela sat next to her father.

"Father, what happened?"

"I… Elisa…"

"I just her. She was…running away from here." Angela took a hold of her father's talons, "Father, did something happen between you and Elisa?"

He deeply sighed, "Yes, my daughter something did happen. I made Elisa cry."

"What?!"

"I didn't…. I didn't mean too. I was just so upset about what I saw, and I let my temper get the best of me." Goliath lowered his head in shame. Angela couldn't believe it. She knew her father had a bit of a temper and could be stubborn at times. Elisa could be as stubborn just as much as her father. But…

'He's always in control of it. What could possibly make him lose it?' Angela needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Father, can I ask what actually happen that made you lose your temper?"

Goliath took a deep breath, "I was walking down the castle hallway and when I turned the corner I spotted Xanatos and…. Elisa. They were talking, Elisa thank him for tonight and for helping her with something; a problem she was having. I didn't even know Elisa was going through something. I don't know. I just so upset and heartbroken because…. she was able to open up to Xanatos but not to me. I…I didn't even let her tell me her side of the story. I let my anger take control and I made her cry. Angela…" Goliath look straight into her daughters' eyes, "I never wanted to make her cry. I never wanted to hurt her they way that I did tonight. It was never my intention at all. I…I just…I'm… I'm a horrible person. I made the woman that I love the most cry." A few tears slide down his face.

"Oh, father." Angela listen carefully and understood the situation. 'I think I know what happened. Elisa must have thanked Xanatos for helping her find the song to sing for the charity event. If only you knew about what Elisa was truly doing you would understand why she was thanking Xanatos but….' Angela remember the promise she made to Elisa. She didn't want to break that promise, no matter how much she wanted too.

"Father, you're not a horrible person. You just…lost your temper that's all. I know Elisa's upset right now but give her time. She'll come around."

"I fear that…. I lost her, Angela. I fear that I lost her love."

"No, Elisa's loves you. Her love for you runs very deep. I should know. You may not notice this before, but Elisa had always loved you. I saw it. The way she looked at you when you're not looking during our Avalon journey. The way she blushes whenever you compliment her. And let's not forget the sunrise when she kissed you. Don't you see, her love for you is strong. One fight isn't doing to destroy that. I know you feel as though you lost her but that's never going to happen. If you guys are truly meant to be, which I know you are you will get through this."

Goliath stared at her daughter, amazed by the words of wisdom she spoke. 'How did I get a daughter like you.' He pulled her daughter into a fatherly hug, "How did I get a daughter who's as wise as you. You are truly amazing young lady. Thank you."

Angela was touched by her fathers' words, "I got my wisdom from you. I'm glad I could help."

They pulled away. Goliath look out the window and sighed, "The sun will rise soon. I won't be able to speak to Elisa anymore tonight. I wanted to apologize for my actions."

"Maybe it's best not too. She may not want to see you, at least tonight. Tell you what I can go see her tomorrow night. I can talk to her and see how she's doing."

"You might be right. Come let us go to the high tower. Dawn approaches." Goliath and Angela made their way to the high tower for their sleep. As they reach the top and Goliath watched as the shadow of the night disappear and the glimmer of light began to show.

'I hope you sleep well, my Elisa. I'm sorry.' The imagine of Elisa was the last thing he saw as he turned into stone.

At the apartment, Elisa sat on her floor. After what happened back at the castle she needed to escape. She ran home as quickly as she could. The snow slowed her down a bit, but she was able to make home. As soon as she lock the door, Elisa sank down onto the floor. She drew her knees in, hugging herself.

'What Goliath said was truth. I can never be truly open to him. This barrier in my heart has stopped every time. Goliath has tried and tried but this last barrier can't come down. And what's worse I caused him to doubt my love for him. I never wanted him to doubt that. Never ever. My love is so strong. My heart beats only for you, Goliath.' A few tears stream down her cheeks.

'Matt and Xanatos are right. I'm the only one who bring this barrier down but…. how? If Goliath couldn't do it, how could I?' Elisa sighed as she stood up from the floor. She went into her room and changed. She put on her pjs and collapse onto her bed. She spent an hour staring at the ceiling thinking of ways to tear down the barrier.

'I can't think of anything.' Elisa look out her window, 'The suns coming up soon. Maybe some sleep will help.' It was than Elisa remember the cd. 'Maybe some music might help too.' She got up and grab the cd along with her Walkman. She lay back into bed and pushed play. As soon as she heard the first note she was mesmerized by it. The melody, the sound, everything about it was what she needed. 'It's beautiful.' Elisa began to drift to sleep but not before taking another look at her window as the sun began to rise.

'Sleep well, Goliath. I'm sorry.' Elisa thought of Goliath just as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick note I used the song Piece of Love from the anime Mermaid Melody. The song was so beautiful and it fit well with Elisa. Check the song out.**

It was another snowy evening as the gargoyles awaken from their slumber. Snow and stone cover them as the sun slowly set. Once the sun disappear the gargoyles broke away from their stone sleep and brush off the snow. After chipping off pieces of stone and snow left from their awakening they notice that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Elisa? She's usually here by now?" Lex questioned. Goliath knew Elisa wasn't going to show up.

'I don't blame her. After everything that happened last night…' Goliaths' guilt and regret began to resurface.

"Actually, Elisa not coming for a while. She said that she has something important to do so she won't be coming by." Broadway said.

"What's so important that's will keep her away for so long?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know but knowing Elisa it's something she has to do." Hudson said. Angela tensed up a bit knowing exactly why Elisa's gone for a while. 'I just hope the boys don't get mad at me for knowing what's going on.'

Goliath, on the other hand, was confuse at what Broadway said, 'Elisa's not coming for a while. What in the world is she doing that's so important.' Then something dawned on him, 'Could it be that it has something to do with what she and Xanatos talked about last night.' Goliath needed some answers. Since he couldn't go to Elisa he decided to go to Xanatos. As if on cue Xanatos and Fox, who's holding an oversize plastic cover, making their way towards the clan.

Xanatos greeted the clan, "Good evening, everyone."

Goliath acknowledge the two, "Xanatos, Fox."

"I'm glad I caught you all together. There's something important I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"Next week, I'll be hosting a charity event for the police force here at the castle. There will be a lot of guess coming to this event so the castle is going to be off limits to you guys."

"You mean like a party?" Broadway asked.

"You can say that. It's a party to help raise money for the police fund."

"Cool."

"Oh, great what are we supposed to do while your partying the night away." Brooklyn annoying asked.

"Be part of the party of course." Everyone looked at Xanatos as though he grew a second head.

"Uh, Xanatos you just said that the castle is off limits to us. How are _we_ going to be a part of that?" Brooklyn obviously asked. The others were thinking the same thing.

"That's easy. I've design a room for you guys to hang around and enjoy the festivities. So, you'll be part of the event but in a unique way. We even have special suits and dress for you all."

"We get to dress up?!" Angela excitedly asked.

"Of course, after all I designed them." Fox said. Angela was super excited to get dress up for the event. The trio didn't like the idea of getting all dressed up. Hudson didn't mind at all. As for Goliath his mind was somewhere else. Xanatos could see how distracted the leader of the clan was so he went straight to the point of his visit.

"There's one more thing. During the party there's going to be an exceptional performance from different police officers and I'm proud to say that our own Detective Maza will be one of them."

"WHAT!" The clan was surprise to hear that Elisa, of all people was going to perform. Angela wasn't shock about Elisa's performance but the fact that Xanatos told everyone.

'I thought Elisa wanted to keep this a secret. She's going to freak out now that everyone know.' Angela looked at Fox for an explanation.

Fox nervously smiled, "I kinda forgot to tell David that Elisa wanted to keep it a secret. Oops."

"Wait, you knew?!" Brooklyn shouted.

Angela blush with embarrassment, "Umm, well…I only found out about it a few days ago when Fox and I helped her find a gown for the performance."

"You mean when ye and Fox had the "girl time" you spoke of." Hudson remember Angela speaking about it that evening. Angela nodded.

"So, do you know what Elisa's going to do for her performance." Lex asked.

"Ummm..."

"Actually, that's a secret." Xanatos said.

"Why?" Broadway asked, really wanting to know what Elisa was going to do.

"Trust me this is something you have to see to believe."

"Cool."

"I wonder what it is?"

"I bet it's something amazing." Curiosity plagued the trio's mind, trying to see what exactly Elisa was going to do.

"Aye, whatever the young lass does, it will be spectacular." Hudson said.

"Oh, it will be." Xanatos said, "I helped Elisa pick her performance out last night." As soon as Goliath heard those words coming from Xanatos' mouth his heart stop.

'So, that's why Elisa and Xanatos were together last night. He was helping her with the performance. I lost my temper over nothing. I'm such a fool.' Goliath clench his fists, angry at himself for hurting Elisa the way he did. This didn't go unnoticed by Xanatos.

"Well, I'm done with what I had to say, Fox, darling didn't you want Angela's help with something."

"Oh, yes thanks for the reminder." Fox said, "Angela would you mind taking me to Elisa's. I need her to try on the outfit we've pick out."

Angela nodded, "Sure, I was planning on seeing her anyways." Angela glance to her father then back to Fox.

"Great, let's get going. It's going to snow soon, and we don't want to get caught in it."

"Right." With that Angela and Fox made their way to Elisa's.

"Well, now that we are done here, it's time for me stories Bronx, come." Bronx happily barked as Hudson went inside. Suddenly, Broadway stomach began to growl.

"He-he guess I'm a little hungry." Broadway rubbed his tummy.

"You're always, hungry." Lex said as he pokes his stomach.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast. Wanna come with us, Goliath." Brooklyn said.

Xanatos jump to answer, "Actually, I need to speak to Goliath for a moment."

"Alright, see you later." The trio head inside, leaving Xanatos and Goliath alone.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about?"

Xanatos look straight at Goliath, "I know that you must be angry at the fact Elisa came to me instead of you for help. I also know that you saw us in the hallway last night."

"How did you—"

"Please." Xanatos held up is hand, "Let me say this." Goliath nodded for him to continue.

"Thank you. Now, I know you must feel betrayed and even heartbroken about it. But you must realize something. Elisa loves you." This caught Goliath off guard.

"She loves you with all her heart and soul. But…there's something inside her that's preventing her to truly give herself to you. That's why I've her chosen to perform at this event. Her talent might be the key." Xanatos place a hand on the leaders' shoulder, "This performance is something that will benefit you both. On the day the performance, promise me one thing…. listen, listen with all your heart."

Goliath was speechless, "Xanatos…I"

He patted his shoulder, "You don't have to say anything just…. keep what I said in mind."

"I will, and I promise."

"Good, now why don't we head inside."

Goliath smiled, "Sounds good and Xanatos…. thank you." Xanatos smile as the two head inside.

Meanwhile Angela and Fox glided their way to Elisa's. Angela was still a bit shock about what occurred at the castle, but she was happy that it was out in the open. 'At least everyone's excited about it.' Angela smiled a bit, happy to know that the clan was behind Elisa 100%. But the smile disappear thinking about her father. 'Now that father knows what's going on. He's probably kicking himself even more.'

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Huh?" Angela look at Fox.

"Are you going to tell me why Goliath was so angry?"

"How did you know?"

Fox smirked, "Women's intuition. Besides, I saw you father clutch his fists in anger earlier."

"You did?"

Fox nodded, "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Goliath got mad at Elisa about something, probably about something he saw, and he let his temper take control." Angela nodded.

"And I'm guessing that after David talk with everyone tonight it cleared up everything up and now he's angry at himself for hurting Elisa, even though he didn't mean too."

Angela just stared at her, "Wow, women's intuition is amazing. You got everything right."

Fox chuckled, "It is a powerful weapon, that no man understands. That and I saw Elisa running away, crying last night."

Angela lowered her head, "Father, didn't mean to hurt it. It just—"

"You don't need to explain." Fox said, "I understand Goliaths' thought methods and why he jumped to conclusions."

"You do? How?"

"Let's just say I had the same experience."

"Oh." Angela look ahead, "Hey, we're here." Angela landed as Fox hopped off. Angela walk up to the window and opened it. They step inside to see the apartment empty.

"Maybe, she's out."

"Maybe…" Suddenly they heard a soft noise coming from her room.

"Did you hear that?"

Fox nodded, "Let's check it out." Quietly, they made their way to Elisa's room. As the got closer the sound got louder and louder. They peak inside to see Elisa, sitting by her window ceil with her Walkman, staring out into the city. Angela was about to call to her but stop when Elisa began to sing.

 _Did I know this day would come?_

 _A day when I,_

 _Would come to know love?_

 _My heart,_

 _Is so puzzled that it's sways,_

 _Back and forth,_

 _So quickly,_

 _I start to feel pain._

 _I will pray to the moon,_

 _And I'll pray to the stars._

 _I'll engrave a path that leads into my heart._

 _This fear I have of losing people,_

 _That I love_

 _I must accept._

 _What if you are the one,_

 _That can fill up my heart?_

 _In the end,_

 _We are two hearts that will become one._

 _You and I we'll embrace by the sea of love_

 _Our meeting is something special to me_

 _It's a destined Piece of Love_

 _Touched upon my Piece of Heart_

Angela and Fox were mesmerized by Elisa's voice. Fox has heard her sing before from the video Xanatos showed her but hearing Elisa sing live was something else. Fox smiled, 'David you sure know talent when you see it.'

Angela watched as Elisa hummed the rest of the song. She never heard something so beautiful before. She smiled, 'Father's in for a big surprise.'

After listening to her sing, Fox decided it was best to make their presences known. She walked up to her and tap her shoulder. Elisa jolted when she felt the tap.

"Jeez, Fox you scared me."

"Sorry but wow, just wow."

Elisa was confused, "What?"

"Your voice."

Elisa face became red, "Oh, umm you heard."

"Yeah we did."

She raised her eyebrow, "We?"

Fox smile as she move to the side to show Angela standing behind her. Elisa face became beet red. "You heard, too."

"Elisa, you're voice…it's beautiful. I've never heard someone sing with so much heart and passion." Angela said.

"I'll say. It seems that you have a knack for expressing yourself with music, especially when it comes to love."

Elisa shrugged, "I guess."

"Is that the song you're going to sing?" Angela asked.

Elisa shook her head, "No, to be honest I was considering it but…it didn't seem right. It's hard to explain but it wasn't the song that I envisioned. Xanatos notice it last night. He suggested that I write my own song. Funny enough I was going to start writing it after talking to Goliath but…" Elisa lowered her head, not wanting to think about what happened last night. Fox and Angela looked at each other,

"We know about what happened last night Elisa?" Fox said.

"How?"

"Well, I saw you leave the library. I called your name, but you just ran away." Angela said, "And I talk to father about it too."

"And I saw you running away, crying." Fox said.

"I see." Angela walked up to Elisa, "Elisa, father is very sorry for what happened. He's been kicking himself ever since you left. He fears that what he did to you yesterday that…he lost your love."

"What?!" Elisa snapped to attention when she heard that.

"Yeah, but I told him that you still love him. But I'm not sure if he truly believes me. I think he won't until you say it."

Elisa shook her head, "I do love you. I can never stop loving him. It's the reason why I ran away. Everything he said to me was true. I can't truly open up to him because, because of this wall, this barrier around my heart. Goliath was able to take all by one down." Elisa clench her chest, "I wanted him to bring it down but after talking to someone I learned that I have to be the one to bring it down. But I haven't and because of it I feel as though I failed, him."

"You didn't fail him, Elisa." Fox said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, no matter what you do or what you don't do, you're never a failure in his eyes."

"She's right. Father never sees you as a failure. He just sees, you." Angela said. Elisa let their words sink in. 'He just sees me, the way that I see him.'

Elisa smiled, "Thank guys. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, anytime. After all we girls need to help each other now and then." Fox said, "Besides, you can't talk the guys about things like this. It will hurt their brain." They all laugh. Fox had a point, sort of.

"Good point, but there is something I need to ask you guys?" Elisa said.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" Fox and Angela grinned widely. Fox pulled out the gown from the plastic cover.

"Your gown's ready."

"Really, alright."

Fox nodded, "Yup, I worked on it day and night and I got to say I'm proud on the work I did, especially my little surprise."

"What little surprise?" Angela and Elisa asked.

Fox smirked, "Oh, you'll see." Fox handed the gown to Elisa.

"Go ahead try it on."

"Ok." Elisa took the gown into the bathroom. After a few minutes Elisa emerges from the bathroom.

Angela's eyes widen, "Oh, Elisa, you truly look beautiful. Father going to love you in this. And Fox I love the little surprise."

"Oh, I knew you. He-he. Elisa what do you think."

Elisa look at herself in the mirror. A small tear fell down her face, "I love it."

"I'm glad." Fox look out the window as the snow began to fall.

"Oh-oh looks like snow. We better get going Angela before get caught in it."

"Alright." Angela and Fox prepare for their trip home as Elisa change into her regular clothes. Elisa walk the two to the living room window.

"Thanks for the dress, Fox and thanks you for everything. Both of you."

"You're welcome." Angela said.

"Anytime. Good luck on the writing." Fox said.

"Thanks." Elisa gave them a hug as they head out.

"Oh, by the way, the clan know about you performing at the event. Sorry." With that Fox ran out into the balcony and jumped onto Angela.

"WHAT?!" Elisa ran after them, but it was too late. Elisa watched as the two disappeared into the snowy sky.

"Argh!" Elisa closed the window and flopped onto the couch.

"Great." Elisa laid her head back on the couch. 'I haven't even started writing. How am I supposed to do this?' Elisa got up to grab the cd and her Walkman. She also grabbed a notebook and a pen. Making herself comfortable in her bed, she hit the play button and listen to the music. Once again, she was in awe with the melody.

'The sound is so warm and powerful. Like something wants to burst out.' As she continues to listen to the music, her attention went to the falling snow. She watched as the snow fell perfectly with the music.

 _Like the snow all my love_

 _Falling down from above_

 _In time it piles high as if to touch the sky_

 _Hold me tight, hmm, hmm, hmm,_

Elisa smiled as the lyrics came to her. 'I think it's coming to me.' She replayed the song again and wrote all throughout the night.


	7. Chapter 7

A week flew by as the night of the charity event was upon them. Elisa was putting the last finishing touches on her makeup. She rarely got dolled up but when she did Elisa looked like a totally different person. Putting on the last bit of blush, Elisa look at herself in the mirror.

'Not bad for someone who dresses in jeans and a t-shirt.' She giggled to herself as she made her way to the living, waiting for Matt to pick her up. Matt called her a few days ago, just to check on her and ask her to be his escort to the party. Elisa, of course accepted, mostly because she would be too embarrassed to walk in on her own, all dressed up and everything. She didn't let to be the center of attention, unless she's uncover, and the job ask for her to be.

'As long as Matt's with me I should be ok.' As she sat on the couch, Elisa couldn't help but think of her friends.

'I wonder how they're doing.' Elisa had no contact with any of the clan members, except for Angela. She came by almost every night to check on her. She had an inkling that she was doing to for her father's sake more than herself.

'I don't blame him though. After all I haven't spoken to him since…' Elisa sighed as the night was still fresh on her mind. There were times she wanted to tell Angela to take her to go see Goliath, but she fought against the idea. She needed more time. She used that time to practice and perfect the song. Angela heard bits and pieces of it but not in its entirety.

'I hope this works. If it doesn't I don't know what else to do.' The sound of knocking stop her train of thought.

"Coming." Elisa walk back to her bedroom to retrieve the piece of her gown. It was the special touch Fox added to her dress. She couldn't put it on just yet, so she decided to take it with her and wear it when she performs.

Matt waited patiently for Elisa to open the door. 'I haven't seen her in a few days. I hope everything went well with her.' He'd only spoke to her by phone during the week. He wanted to stop by her apartment, but work kept him busy.

'I just hope tonight goes well…for her sake.' Ever since their talk last week, Matt's been worried about Elisa. He understood the predicament she's in and how hard it can be.

'Knowing how strong-will she is, I know she's get through it. One way or another.' The sound of the locks unlocking snap him back to reality.

"Good evening, Elisa—Wow!" Matt blush at the sight of Elisa. 'I've never seen her wear something like this before. Goliath's going to fall head over heels.' Elisa blush as Matt kept staring at her.

"Do I look ok?" She nervously asked.

Matt starred for a few more moments before speaking, "Wow, you…you look gorgeous. No…you look beautiful. That's the right word for you."

Elisa smile, "Thanks, Matt. You look very handsome."

Matt too smile, "Well, I try." He extended his arm out for Elisa, "Milady, your charity awaits."

Elisa shook her head slightly, "Thank you my good sir." She grabbed her coat and looped her arm around his, heading to the event.

The drive over was quiet. Elisa stared out the car window, watching the snow gently fall from the sky. Her nerves started to get to her. The performance, her singing, seeing Goliath, everything was starting to build up inside.

'What if this doesn't work? What if I fail…' Elisa sigh doubting herself. Matt glimpse over at Elisa when she sighed.

"Another penny for your thoughts."

"I'm just nervous about tonight." Elisa said.

"Don't be, you'll do great. And from what Angela told me you'd work hard."

"It wasn't easy. I've never written a song before and now not only do I have to perform an original song in front of the police force but in front of the guys, in front of…. _him_." Elisa hold her hands trying to stop them from shaking. Matt saw this and pulled over.

"Matt, why did you—" Elisa gasped as Matt pulled her into a hug. He stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. Elisa didn't know her whole body was now shaking.

Matt quietly whisper to her, "I know it's going to be hard. Nothing about this is easy, but you are so strong, Elisa. Don't let fear take control of tonight. This is your night, Elisa. Embrace it, don't fear it."

Elisa's eyes began to swell as the words spoke to her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Matt, thank you. You truly are a great friend."

"So are you, Elisa." Matt held her and stroke her hair until she finally calm down. He pulled away and smile at his friend.

"Now, let's make this night a night to remember."

"Yeah." Elisa sat back with new amount of determination and drive. Matt slowly pull out to the street and make his way to the castle.

Matt pulled into the parking lot and park the car. He got out first and help Elisa out of the car. They made their way into the building and were greeted by their Captain.

"Don't you two look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Captain, so do you." Elisa said. The three of them enter the elevator and made their way to the top. The doors ding open as they set out into the castle hallway. The captain went ahead as Matt and Elisa admire the décor.

"Wow!" Matt and Elisa said.

"If you like this, just wait until you see the ballroom." They turn and saw Fox in her evening gown, smiling.

"You look great, Mrs. Xanatos." Matt said.

"Why, thank you Detective and please call me Fox. You and Elisa are practically family to us."

"Duly noted."

"And Elisa, you look truly remarkable."

Elisa blush, "Thanks, Fox. I love your gown."

"This old thing, it's something I had for a long time, ha-ha. Anyways, why don't you two follow me to the ballroom." Fox led the two to the ballroom. As she opens the door their jaws drop. The ballroom was beautifully decorated. It was if they were transported into a winter castle.

"Amazing." Matt said still stun by the room.

"Glad to see you approve." Xanatos walk up to them.

"Xanatos, this place looks great." Elisa said. Xanatos was happy to hear Elisa speak to him without giving him the three degree.

"Thank you, Elisa and might I say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks, you look handsome too."

"This old thing, I've had this for years ha-ha."

Matt chuckled, "Fox said the same thing about her outfit."

Xanatos walks over to his wife, "What can I say, great minds think alike." He kisses her on the cheek. "By the way, what's that you're holding Elisa?"

Elisa look down at the plastic cover, "Oh, this…it's the special touch Fox added for the gown. I decided to wait until the performance to wear it."

"I can't wait for the others to see it. I wanted you to look your best for tonight." Fox said.

"Speaking of which the clan must be enjoying the festivities as we speak." Xanatos made sure the clan had everything they needed for tonight.

"Yes, Fox told me that the clan knows about the performance." Elisa wasn't to happy about them knowing about it, but she couldn't be mad at Xanatos since she never told him to keep it a secret.

"Why yes, I had to inform them about the charity event since they weren't allowed to roam the castle. I told about the performances and how they have the perfect seat to watch." Matt and Elisa look at each other, confused.

"You see, the clan is in a special room I've design so they can be a part of the event but in a discreet way." Xanatos pointed at the top wall behind them. "They're up there, camouflage to look like the ballroom. They can see us, but we can't see them."

"Cool. That's actually very clever." Matt was impressed with what Xanatos did.

"I thought so myself." Xanatos look at his watch, "It's almost time for the performance. Elisa you head backstage."

"Alright." Elisa took a deep breath before backstage.

"Matt, why don't we say hi to the guys before the show starts." Fox said.

"Good idea." Matt followed Fox out the ballroom to a secret door down the hall. They walk up the stairs until they reach the secret room. The room was decorated just like the ballroom. There was food and drinks all around.

'It's like a private party up here.' Matt thought. Matt and Fox walk up to the clan. The clan were dressed in suits and ties. Angela wore a beautiful gown. Their outfits were specially tailored to fit through their wings. Matt could see everyone was having a great time, except for one; Goliath.

"Wow, you guys look great." The clan turn to see Matt and Fox smiling at them.

"Hello, Matt, you look very handsome." Angela said.

"Yes, lad you clean up nicely." Hudson said.

"Thanks. So, you guys excited for tonight."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the performances." Lex replied.

"Me too, I want to see what Elisa does." Broadway said.

"Elisa's performance is going to be one to remember."

"Matt, do you know what she's doin?" Brooklyn asked. Matt tensed up a bit.

"Umm…. can't tell you it's a secret."

"Aww" the trio really wanted to know.

"Now, now you guys will just have to wait until the performance." Fox said. The trio were disappointed, but they understood. Fox chuckled at the trio as she looked over to the other side of the room. Goliath stood near the window looking at the party below. For the past week, Goliath had only one thing in his mind; Elisa. He desperately wanted to go see her, apologize to her, to hold her. But he knew Elisa needed her space and Angela check in on her for him.

"She's not down there." Goliath turned to see Fox standing next to him, "She's getting ready backstage."

"I see."

"Goliath, I know you've had a difficult week but believe me everything will come into place tonight. Your heart and hers will become one tonight."

Goliath look at her, "Fox…"

"The performances' is starting soon." He watched as Fox and Matt left the room. Goliath thought back at what Fox told him.

'My heart and Elisa's will become one…. what does that mean?'

"Hey, look the performance is about to start." Broadway announced. Everyone gathered around as Xanatos made his way on stage.

"Good evening, everyone and thank you for coming to this years' charity event. I am pleased to contribute to the police funds and give back to New York's Finest. You all put your lives on the line and this is my way to say thank you." Everyone applauded.

"Thank you, Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, I'm proud to say that our police officers are not only great at their job but great with their unique and special talents. These officers have work hard to put on a show for everyone. So, sit back and enjoy the show." Once again everyone clap as the first performer walks on stage. Everyone watch with glee as performer after performer came up on stage. Dancers, magicians, even dog tricks wowed the audience.

The clan were entertained by all the performers. They love to see the talent and have their moment to shine. Goliath watch intensely, waiting for Elisa to come on. As the performance continue, anxiety grew as the clan and Matt waited for their dear friend to appear. When the last perform finish her act, Matt and the clan were confused to see Xanatos walking back on stage.

"Did the young lass change her mind?" Hudson asked.

"I hope not." Angela said. She really wanted Elisa to perform. 'This is her only change to say the words she couldn't say earlier.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I wanted to come on stage before our last performer graced us with her presences. I am pleased to announce that we have raised over $1,000,000 dollars for the police fund. I'm also pleased to announce that will donate an additional $1,000,000 dollars to be distributed to each of the precinct." Everyone cheered when they heard how much was raised. They were grateful for the generosity.

"Thank you, now it's time for the final performance of the night. From the 23rd precinct please, help me welcome onstage Detective Elisa Maza."

"Yay, Elisa!" The clan cheer loudly as Elisa made her way onstage. As soon as they got a look at her they stop and stared at their friend. Elisa stood onstage wearing a sleeveless, floor length beaded bodice gown with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was half up half down with curls nicely flown down her shoulder. But what stood out to them were the pair of wings she had on her back. It reminded them about that time Elisa turned into a gargoyle for a night. The trio blush at the sight of their dear friend. The last time they've seen her like this was Halloween of their first year living in Manhattan.

"Whoa, Elisa looks beautiful." Broadway said.

"You can say that again." Lex replied.

"Yeah." Brooklyn agree with his brothers. He look over at Goliath to see him stare in awe at Elisa. Goliath was mesmerized on how Elisa look tonight, especially with the lavender color she went with.

'It's my skin color. She chose my color.' Goliath smile by her touching choice of color. He watch his love make her way to the center of the stage. Elisa nervously grab the microphone.

"Umm…Good evening, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed the performances tonight. For my performance I would like to sing special song I wrote for a very special person in my life." Elisa blush a bit, "He's someone I trust the most with something…. something I've never thought I would trust anyone with. He has shown me time and time again how much I mean to him but, I haven't been about to show him how much he means to me. That changes tonight. He's the reason I wrote this song." Everyone clap after her little speech.

"This song is for you Big Guy." The song slowly began to play as everyone watch as Elisa opened her mouth to sing.

 _Did you know I fell in love with you?_

 _I can't remember…how long has it been?_

 _All I know is this love within my heart,_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Can't you see what you mean to me?_

 _How I wish you could read my mind._

 _All these feelings_

 _I could never find the right words to explain_

 _Like the snow, all my love_

 _Falling down from above_

 _In time….it piles high_

 _As if to touch the sky_

 _Hold me tight, if this how it feels like_

 _This can't be right, this can't be how it's meant to feel_

 _But I can't turn back time now 'cause I love you._

 _My tears are flowing endlessly._

 _I wish I could forget-wish that we'd never met_

 _Inside my heart I know Eternal Snow…._

Elisa could feel the barrier coming down from within. 'My heart is almost free.' She smile as continues to sing.

 _Do you know you're still in my dreams?_

 _How much longer till you let me sleep?_

 _So, I stay awake at the window pane_

 _My breath fogging the glass._

 _Can the snow in my heart_

 _Melt away with the pain_

 _One day I pray that it might just take one candle's flame._

 _Hold me tight, until I break I hope I might_

 _Cause then the wind and cold can't reach me anymore_

 _I only wanna feel nothing_

 _I miss you, when every thought's a thought of you_

 _And I stand here alone 'cause tonight is the same_

 _The feelings I have hidden from you…._

The audience were amazed with Elisa's beautiful voice. The emotion and depth emulating from her, touch the hearts of everyone there. Upstairs the clan listen to her words, especially Goliath. Each word spoke to him and he understood the depth of Elisa's love to him. 'Elisa, your voice emulates to me in a way I never thought could.'

 _It's clear to me there's so much that your heart just doesn't see_

 _A life without seeing you just can't be true_

 _I want to be with you_

 _Hold me tight, if this how it feels like_

 _This can't be right, this can't be how it's meant to feel_

 _But I can't turn back time now 'cause I love you_

 _Can't you see these are true?_

 _You can be here, and I shout to the winter sky_

 _Inside my heart, it only beats for you…_

 _Hold me tight…._

 _I love you…_

The music slowly dies down as the audience goes crazy. They cheered and clapped, grateful for one of their own to share her beautiful talent. Upstairs the clan cheer loudly, hoping she could he hear. Elisa bow as she made her way backstage, where Xanatos and Fox were waiting.

"Elisa, you were outstanding." Fox said hugging the detective.

"Thanks, Fox"

"Detective, you truly have a special gift. Have you ever thought about getting into the music business? I can help you with that if you like." Xanatos asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This was great and all but I'm going to stick with what I'm good at…being a cop."

Xanatos smile, "I'm happy to hear." Elisa walk up to Xanatos and gives him a hug, longer than the last on he received. Xanatos was surprised at first but was happy to see Elisa was accepting him.

They pulled away, "Come, I'll take you to go see the others."

Xanatos and Fox led Elisa to the secret room. Elisa was nervous to see the others, especially Goliath. They made it up the stairs to see the clan rushing towards her, all except for one.

"Elisa, you were great." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, who knew you had a voice like that." Lex replied.

"You sing like an angel." Broadway said blushing at the sight of Elisa.

"Aye, Lass a true angel. Inside and out." Hudson said.

Elisa blush with all the compliments she got, "Thanks guys you're very sweet."

As everyone chatted about the performance, Elisa couldn't help but look at Goliath. He stood in the back, watching everyone interact with each other. Elisa took a breath before making her way to him.

"Hi."

"Elisa…. may we speak in private, please."

She nodded as Goliath reach out his talons. Elisa happily accepted, leaving the room to talk. The walk around the hallway, avoiding any party-goers. They reach the library and thought it was the perfect place to talk. As they enter Elisa walk to the window. Goliath follow suit. They stood at the window quietly watching the snow fall

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Goliath place his arm around her waist, wanting her to face him, "It is, but not as beautiful as you are tonight Elisa."

Elisa blush when Goliath brush a strain of hair from her face, "Thanks, Big Guy. You don't look so bad yourself."

They stared into each other's eyes, "Elisa, I'm so sorry about what I did. I…. lost my temper and I didn't even give you the time of day. I caused you so much pain and heartache. I made you cry. That was my biggest regret that night. If I ever make you cry, I want them to be tears of joy not sorrow." Goliath took a hold of her hands, "Elisa… will you ever forgive me?"

"Goliath, there's nothing to forgive. None of this is your fault. It's mine. I cried that night because…. Because what you said was true. I couldn't open up truly open up to you as you open up to me. It took this experience to realize I was causing the problem. I was too afraid to let go of this barrier that I had in my heart. I thought since you broke through the other ones this one will be easy for you to bring down. But after talking to Xanatos and Matt they made me realize I was the one who kept it up. And…. I was the only one who could bring it down."

"And were you able too?" Goliath was nervous to hear her response.

Elisa gentle smiles as she move to closer to him, she place her hand on his cheek. She lean forward and gently kiss him on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Goliath wrapped his around her waist. The kiss spoke louder that any word she could say. When their lungs needed air, they pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It does."

"I'm glad." Elisa smile, placing her hand over his heart.

"Goliath, I want you to know, every word I sang tonight every single word I meant it. I love you, Goliath. More than life itself."

"And I you, my Elisa. Now and Forever, I love you." Goliath wrapped Elisa under his wing. Elisa lean into him, feeling the warmth of his body. The road for them wasn't easy and it won't get any easier for the two. But as the snow falls soundlessly into the night their heart will be filled with sweet clarity.

The End.


End file.
